1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for removing chips and cuttings from a cutting working area of a cutting tool on a workpiece. The assembly of the present invention is adapted to be attached to either an axially movable, non-rotating component of a drilling/milling machine, and to be resiliently biased towards a workpiece in which a hole or a recess is formed; or to be attached to a separate fixed support or stand located close to the workpiece, and to be resiliently biased towards the machine. In particular, but not exclusively, the assembly of the present invention is adapted to be used together with orbital drilling machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
When forming holes or recesses in a workpiece by way of a drilling or milling machine, chips and cuttings generated by a cutting tool and remaining in the vicinity of the hole during the forming thereof can adversely effect the surface quality of the hole being formed.
What is needed in the art is a chips-removing assembly, which can efficiently collect and remove chops from a cutting working are while at the same time obtain a full protection of cutting tool in the zone between an advancing nose portion of the machine and the workpiece during a working operation.